The Journey to Home
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: After the end of the anime series. Yuki replaces Kyo to be Akito’s slave. Will Kyo be able to save him? Kyo x Yuki.


**The Journey to Home**

**Category**: Fruit Basket

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: Kyo x Yuki. Kyo's P.O.V

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, quite heavy theme

**Summary**: After the incident when Kyo turns into his real form. Yuki replaces him to be the slave of Akito. Kyo realizes about his feeling to the nezumi. Is it too late? Imagine the torture that Yuki goes through. One Shot

**Disclaimer**: Did not own FURUBA.

* * *

_You _left...You left to replace me as a slave of Akito. I could not understand why you do that...you hate me, right? When I step into your room, I feel so crushed. At this moment, I remember your smile, your tears, your pain, your happiness. You are imperfect like I am, you hate, you hurt, you love, and you hurt again. I had known for quite some time what I feel for you. This burning, passionate emotion that I feel for you is not hate but love. It's too late; Yuki would never be the Yuki that I used to know anymore. Akito will destroy you... can I do something?

* * *

_It _had been two months since you're gone from this house. Tohru couldn't smile...Shigure looks hopeless. Do you ever know how much you mean to everyone? I guess you didn't... I see you in class, sitting in front of me. You keep on avoiding my eyes, my touch and my care. You keep on saying you're fine, everything is under control. But it wasn't fine...you are shattering. The light in your eyes is dying...you're losing your smile. You try to hide it but there's no use...I know it... You're in pain. Helplessness fills me again. I want to do something!

* * *

_I _didn't see Yuki for a week, he didn't come to school. Sakura festival, it's time for the official visit to the Sohma Estate. I...don't want to think about what you go through. I...don't want to know what Akito had done to my Yuki. I just want you back, and start anew. Everyone is here, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, Kagura and me. But there is no Akito or you...everyone is waiting. Suddenly, a pained scream pierces through all of us...it belongs to you. We rush upstairs and open the door of Akito's room. Akito's wrath doesn't matter to me anymore. All I want to do is to save you. I want to protect you from despair and pain. Is it too late?

* * *

_Blood_ is everywhere... Akito stands abruptly when he sees us. He's naked but he still has the nerve to dress up slowly. You're naked too...you quickly pulls a blanket to your body. You shiver badly; you bury your face into your palms. Your breathing pace is uneven; wounds cover your whole body. I...couldn't stand this...I couldn't hold back anymore. Your pain is my pain...I don't care about the rule that says all of the cursed Sohma can't fall in love. You look up to me...unshed tears brim up in your eyes...You stares with desperation, pain and love. Now I understand. You replace me because you, Sohma Yuki love me too.

Ayame, Shigure and Hatori finally snap. A heated argument occurs behind me. I can hear shouts of anger long suppressed. Vulgar curses are gladly exchanged among them. You close your ears and shut your eyes...You try to suppress your tears. How long have you been holding back? Stop that now... I run to you and pull you into my embrace. Your blood seeps through my shirt...the hell with that. I rub your back, whispering securities to you. And you finally cry. You let go of all your pains, fears and sadness. Silence envelopes the room. No one dares to speak. One by one, they approach and hug us. Yuki, you see, you're loved by so many people.

* * *

_You're_ back into this house. You hesitate at first. I can feel how your grip on my shirt tightens. I whisper, "It is okay. This is your home."

My hands start to numb a bit as I carry you in my arms. Your body is very weak. You probably couldn't walk by yourself for about a month or so. I suddenly remember that this is how your state looks like when you first move into Shigure's house. You look so helpless and broken. I promise to myself that this will be the last time you're in such a situation. I'll protect you will all of my heart.

Like what I guessed months ago, the present Yuki is so different from the old Yuki. You're so silent the whole while. You're always so afraid. There's no smile that ever grace your lips. Your soft amethyst eyes are always fearful and sad. I can see that the way to heal for both of us is so long. Could we make it?

Tohru just smiles and says, "_Work hard, maintains your optimism and leave the rest to_ _love_." That's what I do. That's what we all do. Yuki, you just have to keep in your mind that we all love you.

* * *

_This_ is hell, pure hell. Over these past few months, we have tried our best to heal you. You suffer so much. I wish I could save you earlier. Each night when you fall asleep, you will wake up screaming in pain and fear. Some certain times, I can't bear to look into your eyes. Misery had carved itself deeply into your amethyst gems. Each night, I will have to bring you into my arms and make you believe that I'm here. I will protect you from harm.

It hurts so much to see you cry. Sometimes, I shed tears myself. But I try to do that as minimum as possible because if such thing happens you'll always end up being more miserable the next day. You feel that it's your fault that I'm hurt. I'm telling you this Yuki; it's not your fault. I hurt because I love and I wouldn't want it any other way. All I want to do is to bring your smile back.

Your disease gets a bit worse when compared to the time before you went to Akito. Hatori says that we should really be careful with the activity that you do. It seems that your bronchi get weaker because of Akito's mistreatment. You will definitely get an asthmatic attack when it rains heavily. I think it's because of the cold. Every time, the others and I will stay by your side. I hold your frail hand for the whole night wishing your pain to fade away. It pierces my heart to see you struggle so hard to take in air.

It's hard, I know. But it doesn't matter to me. I don't care whether you'll be a new Yuki or old Yuki. I just want you to learn about happiness all over again. I believe we can make it because you didn't give up and neither will I. Someday, we will look back and this sadness we go through will be a precious memory.

* * *

_"I'm_ getting sappy, damn it! It must be your fault!" I glare at you while holding your hand. Both of us are watching sunset on the roof. You stare at me with a glint of mischief in your eyes.

"I heard a kitty cat whimpering...I wonder where does it come from?" a hint of smile plays at your lips. I can't help but grin widely. My Yuki is definitely healing. Someday, you will really smile, I know it.

* * *

_It's_ snowing. You gasp with awe. You had always loved the snow. Well, I'd probably be like that too if I'm named after the cold white substance. You turns to me and smiles softly.

"Can you accompany me to make snow angel, Kyo-kun?"

A smile tugs at my lips and you understand immediately. We play, we smile, we laugh...we have fun. The others join us and you laugh even more. I love your voice, it sounds like an angel's song. Your eyes shine with merriment, your usually pale cheek red from the chill and enjoyment. What a beautiful sight to behold.

It takes me a whole year to make you smile and laugh again. Along the way we learn more things together. It was a very tough journey, can't deny it. But I have no regret. Love heals your wound. Time replaces your awful memories with pleasant ones. Sometimes, you still do wake up from your painful nightmares and weeps in my arms. That doesn't matter though...

The important thing is that you laugh, you smile and you're happy. As you lay asleep with your head on my laps, I play with your soft hair. You suddenly fall to the ground just now. Hatori says that it's from exhaustion. Sorry, my fault...I forget that you had limited amount of energy. The snowball fight must have worn you out so much. Tohru smiles at us and I thank her. She's right.

"_Work hard, maintains your optimism and leave the rest to love_.../1/" Do you know Yuki, love makes you smile even in your sleep... I kiss your cheek and turn off the light.

**Owari**

* * *

Done! Please R+R! Love ya all!

/1-Comes from a Chinese New Year advertisement in Malaysia's television. I love it so much.


End file.
